


Appearance

by DeckofDragons



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair Dye, Makeup, Post Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Entrapta helps Hordak realize he needs to start dying his hair again.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	Appearance

**Author's Note:**

> My first She-ra fic. It's inspired by the handful of fanart drawings of Entrapta dying Hordak's hair.

Hordak jumped as the door to his room slammed open with a loud bang. He snapped around, tensing for possible conflict, but relaxed again when he saw it was Entrapta. This was her castle; he was staying here as her guest and solely at her invitation and thus he had no complaint. Not that he would’ve objected even if he had a right to, there were few circumstances in which he wouldn’t at least be all right with her company.

“Hordak,” she said, her voice pitched high with excitement. “I just realized something. Your eyes are fading back to red, Kadroh’s are starting to turn blue and all the other clones that settled here have their eyes changing colour too. Which _means_ even though your all cloned from the same or similar set of DNA, you have your own individual eye colours. I’ve been meaning to ask you about that ever since we got home because your eyes used to be red but were green while on Prime’s ship but I kind of never got around to it. That’s beside the point now though,” she’d been pacing back and forth as she spoke but stopped now as she turned to face him, “Your hair’s still white when it was dark blue before. Is it taking longer to change back to its natural colour? Or were you dying before? Or did Prime dye it and it’s taking a while for the dye to fade?”

“I was dying it before,” Hordak replied.

“That’s what I thought. … I’ve been a bad host, huh? I should’ve asked about that and I should’ve…”

“Nonsense,” Hordak interrupted, drawing her gaze back to his general direction before she could start pacing again. “You’ve been a great host.” If it wasn’t for her, he’d be in jail. Instead, he was in a room that though not as luxurious as some of the places he’d seen on Etheria and otherwise was still nicer than his living quarters in the Frightzone had been. And he got to see and work with his lab partner every day, what more could he possible ever ask for?

Entrapta didn’t look convinced. “Well, it was still an oversight on my part not to because I should offer you a chance to fix it if you want. There are places that sell hair dye at the market here in Dryll. I send one of my robots down there once a month for groceries and stuff, they could pick up some hair dye while they’re there too. … Oh and makeup! You used to wear eye liner but I don’t have any here because makeup isn’t really my thing so we can pick up some of that too if you’d like.”

Hordak hadn’t considered either dying his hair or wearing makeup since he’d gotten his mind back even despite the fact that looking into a mirror felt strange, as if he weren’t looking at himself. At least he now knew why that was a thing but… “I only wore make up and dyed my hair to make myself appear more intimidating.” Supposedly, he’d looked too ‘soft and cute’ to be taken seriously so he’d broken yet another rule and modified his looks for the sole purpose of lessening that effect as much as possible. “There’s no further need for such measures though because we’re at peace now and the Horde has been disbanded.”

“I guess that makes sense.” She didn’t sound too sure though.

“Kadroh and the others may be interested though so you could ask them.

“Hmm… okay, but if you change your mind be sure to tell me, all right?”

Hordak took a breath to say that he probably wouldn’t change his mind but… was he sure that that was what he wanted? He was an individual and proud of it – even if sometimes a small voice in the back of his head still said that it was wrong to view himself that way – and thus he theoretically was free to modify his appearance however he pleased. It wasn’t something he should care about, without the concrete need for it, it was trivial and near meaningless. But… no matter how many times he told himself he’d get used to the way he looked in the mirror now, he never did. And there wouldn’t be any harm in continuing to adjust his appearance, maybe even experiment a bit more with it. So even though there was no longer a reason why he should there was also no longer a reason _not_ to so…

“Actually,” he said before he could begin to overthink the whole thing.

Entrapta had been turning to leave but stopped and turned to face him again, waiting expectedly for him to continue. He had no choice now, huh?

“Perhaps I have changed my mind. While there is no further need to make myself appear intimidating, it wouldn’t hurt to continue to modify my appearance anyway.” He was tempted to add a ‘for fun’ but couldn’t quite bring himself to.

Entrapta’s face lit up. “I’ll add it to list and bump up market day to tomorrow!”

~

Entrapta went on at length about her latest project while she worked the dye into Hordak’s hair, being careful to get as little as possible onto his scalp. He could’ve done it himself but she’d offered and had seemed excited by the prospect of it. Who was he to say ‘no’ to that? Especially when listening to her talk about things she was passionate never got old.

He wasn’t ready to experiment much yet so the dye was as close to the shade of blue he’d had before that the marketplace had to offer. He might try a different colour or shade one day but no yet, he just wanted to look like his old self for now.

Her hands on his head felt exceedingly nice. She elevated herself with her hair behind his chair to give herself the best angle to get it at. Really the only downside to the experience was that he didn’t have much hair and thus it wasn’t long before she was withdrawing.

“All done!” she said. “Now just rinse it out in a few hours and you’ll be good to go.”

While she peeled off the rubber gloves she’d used to wash her hands in the lab sink, Hordak stood to look at himself in the hand mirror they’d placed on the counter for this purpose. Earlier, before sitting down with Entrapta, he’d put on the eyeliner also gotten from the marketplace. Coupled with his eyes finally being red again and coloured hair, his overall appearance was much more pleasing to look at. After washing out the excess dye in a few hours, it would be ideal. It wasn’t something that should really matter as it no longer served any practical purpose but somehow it did. He was much more pleased with this.

“Thank you,” he said as he looked back over at Entrapta. He wanted to thank her for both dying his hair for him as well giving him the opening to do so at all not to mention everything else she’d done for him but he lacked the words for it so a simple ‘thank you’ would have to do for now.

She smiled at him as she meticulously dried her hands. “I’m glad I could help.”


End file.
